Slytherin Harry Potter
by HaveFaith2001
Summary: The title is pretty self explanatory. Harry Potter is sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. This is the first book in a series I plan on doing. The events themselves will be similar but we will see them from a slytherin Harry Potter's point of view. No copyright infringement intended. All the characters etc belong to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Slytherin Harry Potter - Chapter 1**

* * *

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding towards Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. "Listen, Harry, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts". He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when harry started to speak. "Got the lot here – another young man is being fitted op just now, in fact."

In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mothers up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had quite a drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll ask father to get me one and I'll try and smuggle it in somehow." Harry thought to himself that they shouldn't be trying to smuggle anything into school but decided not to say anything.

"Have you got your own broom?" the boy enquired.

"No I haven't had a chance to go to a broom shop yet" said Harry.

"I've heard they sell the Nimbus 2000 at Quality Quidditch Supplies" replied the boy "I think that the broom I'll ask father for. It looked ever so good when D'Cruze used one in his last Quidditch match. He's the keeper for the Braga Broomfleet" The boy seemed rather enthusiastic about this Quidditch. "What team do you support?" The boy looked expectantly at Harry.

"I don't mean to sound stupid but what's Quidditch?"

The boy's mouth literally dropped open in shock. He seemed to take a moment to compose himself before replying. "How can you not know what Quidditch is?" Harry blushed looking down before mumbling something about not knowing he was a wizard until recently. The boy looked at him before asking "But your parents were our kind weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard if that's what you mean" Said Harry.

"Well that's good at least" the other boy continued, looking relieved "so if your parents are our kind then how did you not know you were a wizard?"

"I was raised by muggles" replied harry.

"Oh how come?"

"My parents are dead" said harry shortly. He didn't feel like talking about his parents with a boy that he had just met.

"Oh, sorry" said the boy.

"Its fine" Harry replied.

Before either boy could begin to break the uncomfortable silence that was beginning to settle around them, Madam Malkin declared "Right them my dear, that's you all done for now." Harry quickly turned and hurried out of the shop, grateful for the opportunity to leave and resolving to ask Hagrid about Quidditch and to learn more about Hogwarts before returning to pivet drive.

* * *

 _A/N: This is my first FanFiction so if you liked it please let me know :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Slytherin Harry Potter - Chapter 2**

* * *

 _A/N_ : _No copyright infringement intended. All the characters etc belong to JK Rowling. This is basically a filler chapter, sorry. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer :p_

* * *

Harry's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. True, Dudley was now so scared of Harry he wouldn't stay in the same room, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't shut Harry in his cupboard, force him to do anything, or shout at him - in fact, they didn't speak to him at all.

Half terrified, half furious, they acted as though any chair with Harry in it were empty. Although this was an improvement in many ways, it did become a bit depressing after a while.  
Harry kept to his room, with his new owl, that Hagrid had bought him for his birthday, for company. He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in A History of Magic. His school books were very interesting. He lay on his bed reading late into the night, keeping himself entertained with ideas of ways he could hex the Dursleys or slip them a potion, although he would be sure to keep a bezoar (a stone that cures most poisons) nearby because as much as he hated his relatives he wouldn't want to be the person to kill night before he went to sleep, Harry ticked off another day on the piece of paper he had pinned to the wall, counting down to September the first.  
It was the last day of August and he thought he'd better speak to his aunt and uncle about getting to King's Cross station the next day, so he went down to the living room where they were watching a quiz show on television. He cleared his throat to let them know he was there.  
"Umm ... uncle Vernon?"  
Uncle Vernon grunted to show that he was listening.  
"I … er … I need to go to Kings cross stadium tomorrow ... and … er … I was wondering if … um … if you would give me a lift there?" Uncle Vernon grunted again. Harry took this as a yes and was about to leave when suddenly:  
"Funny way to get to a wizard's school isn't it?" Remarked Uncle Vernon. "I mean a train, really? What happened, are all the magic carpets in for repair?" He sneered at Harry. Deciding that silence was probably the best answer here, Harry didn't say anything.  
"Where is this school anyway, boy?" Uncle Vernon continued. "I ... I haven't been told" said Harry realizing that he didn't know where his new school was supposed to be. "I was just told to go to platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock"  
His relatives stared at him - minus Dudley who was too busy watching his cartoons to really pay any attention to what Harry was saying.  
"What did you say" gasped Aunt Petunia.  
"I said I have to go to platform nine and three-quarters by eleven o'clock tomorrow morning" replied Harry calmly.  
"There's no such thing!" Bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
"But it's what Hagrid told me! And it says so on my ticket! Look!" Harry exclaimed, pulling out the ticket Hagrid had given him, and waving it in front of uncle Vernon's fat face, "It says so right here"  
"They're crazy." said Uncle Vernon "the whole lot of them, absolutely crazy"  
"But you're still going to take me there aren't you?" Asked Harry nervously.  
"Only because I'm going anyway otherwise I wouldn't bother."  
"Oh. Why are you going to London?" Said Harry curiously.  
"Taking Dudley to the hospital," growled Uncle Vernon. "Got to have that blasted tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."  
The next morning Harry awoke at 5 o'clock, too excited to sleep properly. He got up and pulled on his jeans because he didn't want to walk into the station in his wizard's robes - also he had a feeling that the Dursleys wouldn't be happy if he came downstairs in his robes. He checked his Hogwarts list yet again to make sure he had everything he needed, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, and then paced the room, waiting for the Dursleys to get up. Two hours later, Harry's trunk had been loaded into the Dursleys' car, Aunt Petunia had talked Dudley into sitting next to  
Harry, and they had set off

* * *

 _A/N: This is my first FanFiction so if you liked it please let me know :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Slytherin Harry Potter - Chapter 3

* * *

 _A/N:Hi guys, sorry I know I said this chapter would be longer but I've been really busy studying for exams recently so I'm gunna post this as is. Anyway a short chapter is better than no chapter right? I **promise** that the next chapter is gunna be longer._

* * *

They reached King's Cross at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and made Harry wheel it into the station. Uncle Vernon strolled in with him before he stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine and platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?" He said sarcastically.

Harry looked around and realized with dismay that he was right. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it but there was nothing in between them apart from a brick wall.

"Have a good term," said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile before he turned and walked away, leaving Harry stranded in the middle of kings cross with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.

Trying not to panic he thought about asking one of the guards about Hogwarts and just saying that it was a private school but he didn't want the guard to laugh at him. After a few minutes of deliberation he decided to wait by the wall near platforms 9 and 10 in case Hagrid had forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley.

Harry meandered his way through the crowds of people standing between him and the two platforms deciding that someone must come by soon. He reached the wall between the two platforms and went to lean against the barrier when suddenly he fell backwards bringing his trunk with him. Stumbling backwards he tried to re-gain his balance, only to land on his back with his trunk on top of him. Looking around he saw owls flying above him and hooting alongside the noise of a rather large crowd, that was beginning to gather around a scarlet steam engine, cats of every color wound here and there between peoples legs and one boy was even carrying a toad! A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it! He had found Platform Nine and Three-Quarters!

* * *

 _A/N: Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I'm still really new to all this so feedback is always welcome! Also in the next chapter Harry is gunna meet Ron and the twins. This is gunna be fun._


End file.
